


The Love of Angels

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 some, 3 way, Awkward Sex, Castiel/Sam/Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Sastiel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, terrible ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As It began, the Winchesters were clueless. They didn't understand anything except for hunting and what their non-involved father taught them about life. They knew how to survive; but not to love. Dean/Castiel/Sam Slash Story. Please read responsibly! Listen, I understand this story could use some work. It was my first SPN fic. Easy, Tigers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted 7-23-12 as my first fanfiction. It could really use some work, but honestly, I keep it just to see how far i've came.  
> //original notes///  
> I realize there are a lot of Sam/Dean slash stories, but I thought I would make my contribution.  
> My Inspiration was a really fantastic Dean/Sam Slash story by eclecticxdetour called Never Mess with a Winchester Wee Cest Series. Her stories are AMAZING.  
> Since this is just the first chapter, I kept it short and sweet. I have about another 1 or 2 chapters written, so please stay tuned!  
> Includes: Some sexual tendancies, No full on sex, Just Cas/Dean.  
> IF THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU, YOU MIGHT AS WELL STOP READING NOW!

It was a beautiful sunset, Dean Winchester sitting in the most comfortable chair he could possibly think of. Holding a fishing pole in his hands, he was finally at rest. Was he _**dead?**_   Was he in a _ **coma**_? Whatever it was, he didn't care. He was here. And all that was all that mattered.

"We need to talk." A gruff voice said calmly as he shifted his weight to his left foot.

Dean should have figured the man standing behind him needed something.  
"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dean sighed, now realizing that a big part of him included Castiel in all his dreams. Especially good ones.

"It's not safe here;" Castiel spoke quickly. "Someplace more private."

Dean finally looked up at the wonderful angel, drinking the look of him in. He couldn't believe it. The angel, in such a hurry, probably in danger, and the man still had his hair; perfect. His clothes, pressed and un-wrinkled. The oldest Winchester snapped out of it, getting back to the subject at hand.

"More private? " Dean sat up and readjusted, trying to hide his half hard dick growing in his jeans, putting the fishing pole directly in front of him. "We're inside my head."

"Exactly." Castiel, waiting patiently for Dean to understand. "Someone could be listening."

The Angel looked up, as to signify to Dean what he'd been trying to get across since the beginning of the conversation.

Dean wearily looked up as he realized something was off with his friend Cas. Voice breaking , Dean muffled "Cas, what's wrong?"

Castiel shifted his weight and put his hand in his tan trench coat pocket as his bowed his head and took a deep breath. "When you wake up, make sure I'm the first person you contact."

"Cas-" But when Dean turned around the alluring angel was gone, with the sound of feathers fluttering in the air.

And with the alarming start of a car horn passing, Dean Winchester woke up in a hot sweat. Immediately, the phone rang. With squinted eyes, the light of the phone brightened the entire room as he read the word 'Unknown Name' appearing on the front of the screen of his silver and black mobile phone.

"Yeah?" Dean answered the phone with a groggy voice when he sat up in his bed in the pitch black hotel room. During the day, it was a Hawaiian theme, including the flowers on the wallpaper and even the dancing luau girl lamps. It was a foggy mid-summer in the middle of who-knows-where and as dean rubbed his bare sweating chest and tried to open his eyes.

"It's me." Cas's voice emanated loudly in the oldest Winchester's ear.

"No shit, Cas. What's up?" Sam and Dean had just finished a job less than 2 hours ago. He didn't want to disturb the radiant sleeping Sam, still shirt-less, he walked out of the front door, trying not to break a line in the salt.

"Dean, we need to talk. It's.. a very personal matter concerning-"

"Cas, I don't need to hear details yet, just lemme know where."

"Right here. " Castiel appeared in front of him, giving the shirtless dean a jolt.

" _Jeeeesus_ , Cas. You know I hate it when you do that." Dean chuckled, clutching his bare muscular chest to regain his previous heart rate.

"Dean, I-" Cass looked to the ground, blushing. "Dean, a long time ago-"The angel didn't seem to know what to say. "Dean, this is very hard.. For me to say."

"Spit it out, _Cas_ , I need my beauty sleep!" Dean barked, rubbing his closed fist into his still sleeping left eye.

Castiel peered at the half naked man before him. The tan chest, with the anti-possession tattoo about three inches above his tight left nipple. He was wearing loose baby blue pajama pants that tied just under his jutting hip bone. Dean's hard cock from the morning wood just feet away from the angel's reach.

Castiel realized he could never explain this connection he had to the human he served. Was it **love**? Was it **lust**? Why did he feel this way about a man he wasn't sure about? The angel sat in silence trying to remember the speech he had rehearsed when this moment came. All those thoughts came to a halt when he felt Dean's hot breath on his dry lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any missing punctuation or spelling errors, I apoligize.
> 
> OH! I should give credit to the makers of supernatural, because my opening from this story was from season 4, episode 20 titled 'The Rapture' (I changed it a little) and for letting me borrow Castiel, Dean and Sam!  
> INCLUDES: fellatio, making out. Cas/Dean Slash MORE JUICY STUFF NEXT CHAPTER!

"Cas, I know what you're going to say." Dean, now inches from Cas's face, looked the beautiful angel straight in his sky blue eyes. Even in the darkness, Dean could see into the very angel's soul.  
"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, that is." Dean realized he might have made a mistake; he blushed and took a few steps back.  
Castiel rushed forward and kissed Dean, dreaming about this day since they first met. Castiel parted his lips and the half-naked man accepted, feeling Dean's dry lips, then felt his wet hot tongue poking onto Cas's bottom lip. He wanted Dean. No, He needed Dean. His human. The reason he exists. The one he watches over and fell in love with oh so long ago.  
The fallen angel reached his hand onto Dean's shoulder blade, tempting Dean to kiss him deeper. Castiel let out a deep and muffled moan, as Dean grabbed the angel's hips to bring him closer for a more passionate feeling.  
Cas groped at Dean's chest as his kiss made him melt and blush when Cas's dick became hard with wanting. Dean reached under Cas's long trench coat to grab the angel's firm ass, gripping at his left cheek, feeling Cas's hard cock rub up against his own. Dean finally pulled away, taking in a deep breath.  
"Wow," Dean said with excitement and a light and teasing chuckle when he took a step back to drink in the angel's hard cock. "Let's move this inside."  
"Dean, What about Sam?" The situation suddenly became serious as Cas's face became stern with worry and emotions he wished he didn't have to have.  
"With the sleep schedule we've been on, Sammy will sleep like a rock."  
Dean slowly pulled at the doorknob, holding Cas's hand in his own as he tugged him inside. Sammy was still asleep in the same position as when he went outside to talk to his new-found lover. Cas walked in silently, and removed his coat and set it on the left bed; his lover's bed.   
Dean moved closer to Cas and hugged him tightly, kissing him lightly along his collarbone. Cas rubbed his back, remembering the bright red hand prints left by the angel himself.  
"I've loved you for a long time, Dean Winchester" Cas spoke quietly into the oldest Winchester's ear, not quite sure how quiet to be. Dean shuddered at the feeling of the angel's hands on this chest and back once more.  
After pulling Cas into a deep kiss, Dean exhaled sharply along Cas's neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
"I've wanted to do this for a while, Cas. I can't imagine how fantastic you will look naked."  
Finally fully unbuttoned, Dean slowly rid Cas of his shirt and tie, leaving the two loving men shirtless, and anticipating.  
"I've never done this before." Whispered Dean as he kissed lightly on Cas's clavicle, making Cas shutter with delight.  
"Neither have I. So much for personal space." Cas chuckled.  
"I just said that so you wouldn't notice..." Dean stared down, pointing out his 8 inch penis, getting thicker by the second.  
"I understand." Cas said before bending down to his knees. Brushing his face along Dean's crotch "I always have."  
Dean couldn't believe it. Cas was so loving, even if unintentional. He never would have thought Cas would return his love. And no matter how much Dean tried to reason with himself, the women just weren't enough. He belonged here, with another man. Even if this one was another species, he was into the bizarre . That was the intrigue. He wouldn't have cared if this was a dream. He dreamed about sleeping with Cas over and over again. so even if he had no expirience in this kind of love-making, he knew just how to react.  
Cas began to untie Dean's pajama pants slowly pulling the fabric from his hips. Dean grabbed Cas's hair and rubbed the back of his head in ecstasy.  
"I am sorry if I am bad at this." Cass spoke quietly pulling Dean's pants to his ankles.  
"With all your angel mojo, I'm sure you'll be fantastic."  
Cas was surprised at the size of Dean's dick. It looked fully hard and was a wonderful shade of pink. Licking his lips, Cas slowly opened his mouth, and began to lick the tip of Dean s cock, hearing Dean let out a low moan of delight. He began to let Dean slide into his mouth, wet and hot with saliva. He began to suck, as hard has he knew Dean could handle. Dean began to shudder, never knowing how strong Cas was, even if his dick was turning purple.  
"Dude, Relax. Too much." The oldest Winchester gasped, almost ready to cum. He leaned over, and grabbed Castiel by both of his arm pits and stood him to his feet. Dean began to unbutton Castiel's pants, letting his pants fall to the floor, allowing his exposed and rock hard 9 inch dick to bounce back at Dean.  
"Jeez, Cas. No boxers? No underwear at all? And do you think you could have picked a meat suit with a smaller dick?" Cass smiled at his lover and raised his hand to touch Dean's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review people! I'm thinking of writing another story but I need to know if you guys like this one!  
> I know i'm not perfect. If you want perfect go buy a barbie.  
> but i'm trying!  
> oh! I'm trying to expand my vocabulary, so you'll see a difference in the explanations.  
> INCLUDES: rimming, Cas/Dean, little kink (;

"How do we do this?" Cas exclaimed, kissing the bottom of dean's neck. "Who's... Uh... Who's-"  
"On top?" Dean smiled, not sure of how to answer without chasing Cas away. "It all depends on what you want, Cas. This is your rodeo." Dean began to suck on Cas's right shoulder, leaving little hickeys while he wrapped his hand around the shaft of Castiel's hard cock, jacking Cas immediately into intoxication.  
"I will… I will be.. the receiver." Cas managed to say sheepishly between his moans, now getting louder.  
"Shhh." Dean whispered, as he pointed to the bed beside him, still containing his sleeping little brother. "Okay. I'll be right back. I have to grab the lube." Dean stated, walking into the bathroom. "It's complimentary, from the hotel. We're lucky tonight, I guess."  
Cas stopped vibrating with delectation and answered Dean in a soft but stern voice. "Yes, I suppose we are."  
Dean walked over to Cas, unsure how to proceed. He grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and slowly turned the fallen angel to face the wall. Dean pressed small amounts of pressure with his damp lips onto Castiel's back, forcing Cas to bend over the right side of the bed. Cas's knees thunked onto the floor, positioning his ass out, now offered it to Dean, unsure of what to do.  
Dean had watched enough porn to understand the concept of sex. Never homosexual porn, but he knew enough to proceed on what he thought should come next. So, he followed Castiel's action and leaned down behind Cas, grabbing his ass and spreading the angel's ass cheeks open. He lightly licked the outside area of Castiel's entrance, waiting for approval to proceed. Castiel had never experienced anything like the feeling of Dean's soaked tongue on his wanting hole. Castiel moaned, loudly this time, and Sam started stirring. Dean perked up and reached his right hand over the angel's open mouth, just asking for more. Dean pulled up to see if his baby brother was awake, starting to rub the outer ring of Cas's beautiful rim with his left middle finger, threatening to enter.  
Cas nodded as if to say he understood, while Dean leaned down and began to lick Cas's asshole once again. He twirled his tongue in circles, and the angel opened his mouth as if to moan. Dean stopped. Once Dean realized that Cas was going to scream all night, Dean stood up and went to his duffel, searching through various weapons and found his ball gag.  
"Wow, I never thought this would come in handy." Winchester whispered quietly and grinning as he tip-toed back to his enthusiastic lover. Cas's eyes lit up wide. "Don't worry, I didn't know this was going to happen. I bought it last week for demons who want to disturb the neighbors. Better than a dirty rag, right?"  
Dean kneeled down on one knee, stretching the other behind Cas and gently placed the ball gag in the angel's delicate mouth. Pushing the strap into the mechanism and sighing about not being able to hear his angel's pleasurable whimpers.  
Dean slowly pushed his moistened tongue into Cas's sweet hole, sending Cas metaphorically back to heaven. Cas tried to hold back every mutter, every sound; for fear of stopping this by waking up Sam Winchester, but he let out a muffled scream every time Dean pushed his lustful tongue in and back out. Slurping at whatever saliva escaped Cas's eager bottom.  
"What the fuck are you guys doing?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was standing in the darkness, only a shadow to Dean's eyes. Dean froze in terror, unsure of what his little brother was going to think, seeing his tongue in his Angel's luscious hole. Convincing himself Sam was going to hate him, Dean pulled himself from his personal euphoria and scrambled to find his clothes. When he couldn't find any, he sat on the ground, waiting for the unenviable. He wasn't sure what Cas was doing, all he knew was that he was still straddling the bed.  
"Dean? … Cas?" Sam inched closer to the back wall, sleepy-ness mixed with harshness in his voice "Is that you?"  
Sam flipped the light switch on, illuminating the room, reveling the exposed pair. As Sam gazed at them, his jaw dropped.  
Dean stood up, leaving his angel exposed and naked, bent over the bed with a gag in his mouth. Castiel's eyes went wide with the light still spinning with ecstasy.  
"Sammy, I can exp-"Dean blinked, feeling embarrassed about his predicament, covering all of his manhood in both of his hands.  
"Don't." Sam interrupted, covered his mouth with his left hand. "Don't say anything... It's okay. I know how you feel about him, Dean."  
Dean arched his eyebrows at Sam's acceptance and was bewildered with his brother being okay with this. Castiel sat beside Dean on the edge of the bed and covered himself with a pillow. Dean was speechless, unable to understand why his little brother was still staring at him, a pleasing look on Sam's face at the sight of Dean, his beautiful unclothed brother.  
"Dean, I…" Sam lowered his hand and lowed himself closer to dean.  
"Dean, I would do anything… -"  
Sam's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I know, Dean. We're brothers. And it's so messed up that I want you like that. But you've been taking care of me since I was little. And I've been looking up to you… like that... Since our training when we were kids… You would work out and get sweaty and I felt like I couldn't keep my hands off of you."  
Dean felt a boiling feeling in his stomach, taking in all his baby brother was telling him. Thinking back to their lives. Dean's eyes went wide, never knowing how his little brother felt about him.  
"And now that I see..." Sam looked at Castiel with wandering eyes.  
"That you're into that kinda stuff, I finally have the perfect time to tell you..." Sam began to blush, one single tear running down his right cheek.  
"Shhhhh." Dean ran his hand through Sam's long brown hair and comforted him by pulling Sam and placing his head on Dean's left shoulder . "Sammy… Sammy it's okay."  
"And I can't hold it in anymore Dean. I need to know if…" Sam recovered from Dean's shoulder and Dean couldn't stand it anymore. Two people he loved, two people who loved him. He now knew what Castiel tasted like, now he had to know what his Sam tasted like.  
Dean grabbed Sam and kissed him. Sam blushed and accepted Dean's deep kiss, rippling Sam with pure delight. He had always imagined Dean would taste like Aqua Velva and whiskey, but instead his brother tasted sweet. Dean's dry lips and Sam's moist ones clashed as Dean twisted his slippery tongue into Sam's saturated mouth; twisting his tongue and massaging Dean's with his own and pulled Dean tightly to his muscled chest. Sam was wearing boxers that were now getting tighter when he thought of this very moment. He was kissing the love of his life.  
Dean realized Castiel was watching intently, seeing the look on Castiel's face when he kissed Sam. Sam leaned over and rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder. Dean poked at Sam in the ribs and shot Cas an apologetic look.  
"I guess we can take the gag off now since bitch here is awake."  
Sam muttered the word "Jerk." Before kissing lightly on dean's shoulder while Big Brother took Castiel's gag off.  
Castiel gasped for breath and clenched his jaw. Sam looked at Cas who was still rubbing his jaw and opening and closing his jaw.  
"Cas, I know you love Dean, too. And to tell you the truth, If I wasn't in love with this jerk here, I think it would be you. I know I'm always distant with you, but that's because I find you so… beautiful."  
Cas looked at Sam, eyes full of wonder.  
"I never realized you were looking, Sam." Castiel smiled at Sam, thinking about all the times he wondered if he could ever have feelings for Sam. Cas began to feel embarrassed, realizing he had been wanted by not just one Winchester, but both.  
Cas leaned over Dean's lap to kiss Sam. Dean had never seen anything more…. sexy. Not a woman or any one thing on earth. It was his angel and his little Sammy fiercely kissing before his very eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean slowly moved to sit on the floor in front of Sam and unbuttoned his boxers to reveal Sam's arousement and began to kiss Sam's half hard dick. Sam broke from Cas's fiery kiss, moaning when his cock entered his big brother's hot wet mouth.  
Dean flicked his tongue across the head of Sam's cock, placing his hand on the shaft and the other on Cas's right hip bone. Dean then took Sam into his mouth. Sam let out a lustful whimper and that encouraged Dean to work Sam's throbbing cock deeper into his throat.  
"Dean, I-"Dean kept sucking, trying to get Sam's cock as hard as Cas and his own. Cas put his hand on Sam's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. Cas ran his hand up and down Sam's chest, making Sam purr with intoxication. Cas softly kissed Sam's nipple, when Sam began to pant Cas began to tongue Sam's nipples, getting them as slick as possible as he watched Dean bob up and down on Sam's lap.

"Dean.. Cas.." Sam reached up and gently placed his hand on Cas's cheek. "I'm.. I'm co-coming." Sam was huffing as he exploded his come into the mouth of his older brother.  
Dean grinned and wiped his mouth with his hand, climbing on top of his little brother, swallowing the contents in his mouth.  
"You ready, my little Sammy?" Dean said deviously, looking to Cas, shedding Sammy of his soaked boxers.  
Cas positioned himself behind the youngest Winchester, beating his hard cock off of Sam's wanting hole. Castiel unrolled the condom onto his cock and Dean was on his knees on the bed, waiting for Sam to tongue his dick.  
"Cas.. Cas, I'm ready. Do you have lube?" Sam began to delicately lick Dean's balls, tucking his tongue back and pushing on his perineum, something Dean had told Sam that a girl did once and it drove him crazy.  
Through harbored breaths Dean gasped "Be...beside you... Cas." Sam began to lick the tip of Dean's dick, teasingly entering him into his mouth, slowly. Repeating what his older brother had just done to him.  
Cas grabbed the lube, slicking it down his shaft, and then bent down to put what was left onto Sam's asshole. He slowly slid his lubed middle finger inside Sam until his first knuckle.  
Sammy gasped desperately. "Oh Castiel… please… "Sammy bucked Castiel's finger in deeper. "Cas... . please give me more."  
Cas teased his finger in and out inch by inch into Sam's backside, pushing deeper and deeper until he reached Sam's prostate. Sam's dick grew harder and let out a muffled pleasing moan, making Dean want to come in Sam's mouth. Dean enjoyed being in his brother's eager mouth, but he couldn't wait to ravish that tight asshole.  
Castiel looked at Dean as to ask if he was ready. Dean slightly nodded, even through the amazing blow job his brother was giving him.  
Cas slipped his throbbing dick up and down Sam's ass crack, anticipating the moment when he got it all the way inside. He pushed the head softly into Sam's entrance and Sam's eyes went wide. Dean could feel his brother sucking harder and harder on him every inch Castiel went inside him.  
Cas pushed as delicately as he could, the lube squishing as he pleaded for entrance. He felt a throbbing and he knew then he was all the way inside Sam. He began to slowly pull out and he bobbed his hips left and right, trying to make room for himself in Sam's virgin bottom.  
"F-Fuck Cas.. " Sam freed his mouth from Dean's balls "You're huge. It-It's so big. It feels so tight, Castiel."  
Cas began pumping his engorged dick in and out of the youngest Winchester while he watched Sam suck on Dean's balls.  
Dean couldn't help but look at the ceiling, trying his hardest to hold off coming. Dean was moaning, trashing and anything he could do to get his dick all the way down his little brother's throat.  
Sam couldn't handle it. He grabbed onto the head of his dick and began to stroke his own cock. Sam was getting fucked in the ass by an angel and he was mouth fucking his older brother. Every time Cas hit his prostate, Sam wanted to come.  
Cas leaned over Sam, still pumping his cock into Sam's ass and grabbed the shaft of Sam's hard dick, helping Sam come.  
Sam was in his own personal euphoria ; and as Sam came, so did Cas and Dean.  
Sam turned over onto his back, huffing with exhaustion. Cas laid beside him, vibrating with delight. Dean, fully hard already, mounted Sam and pulled his legs up to his shoulders, holding them in place.  
He began to enter Sam and he shuddered with the feeling of being completely full. Sam peered up to his beloved brother, purring at his brother, wanting to come inside of him.  
They both began to moan as they felt every inch. Every second was as important as the last. Sam felt the pulsing of Dean inside him, every moan he let out shook his entire body. Every movement of his big brother was felt. Dean had almost slid his entire dick inside Sam and he held off coming as long as he could. This was pure bliss, innocence, and pure ecstasy. He didn't want to quit. He wanted Sam to scream his name.  
Cas began to fist Sam's dick which was dripping with pre-come. Dean leaned over and began to suck on Sam's earlobe, touching Cas's bare chest. He was all the way inside his baby brother. And it felt fantastic. Like nothing he had ever felt before. Fluctuating between the two, Dean slid his tongue into Sam's mouth, biting at his lower lip. Then he kissed Castiel, twirling his tongue in the angel's mouth.  
Sam reached over and as he shook, he began to stroke Cas's cock. Dean was almost ready to come, being inside his brother is the most amazing feeling in the world and Dean couldn't hold off.  
"Sammy.." Dean took a deep breath "Sammy.. gunna come.. Are you two gonna come with me?"  
Sam moaned and Cas nodded at Dean, then closed his eyes with fulfillment. Sam had a tight grip on Cas's cock and he began to jack harder and faster.  
Dean leaned over his brother and gave one final shove before Sam felt his brother's hot spunk spill into his ass. That feeling made Sam come again, come falling on his chest. Sam gripped tighter onto Castiel and Castiel came, come covering as far as his nipples.  
They all lay on the one queen size bed and as they all groped to find a spot on the bed, they all closed their eyes and went to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending! (literaly)  
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
